Truth Doesn't Matter
|-|Blurb= Shuichi stared down at Oma, his purple black locks of hair appearing more curled than usual. His face instantly twisted into a mischievous grin, with hints of sly viciousness. "Nishishi!~ Didn't expect to see you here, Saihara-chan!" He flinched. Just seeing the small frail boy, laying in a hospital bed with paler skin and grey eyebags circling his eyes hurt Shuichi. But why did he have to care? He hated Oma, didn't he? Manipulating Gonta.. pretending that he was the mastermind, only to kill his best friend Kaito.. "I noticed that we're in the same hospital," Shuichi hissed. His heart stung. "Hello, Kokichi." ---- Characters in the story do not belong to me, besides any minor side character. Though, the cover does belong to me. But this may be changed; you never know. Not the character part. |-|Chapter 1= Shuichi wasn't meant to be alive. After two months of being trapped in hell itself, after being caught in between the despair filled grasp of Tsumugi herself, or after seeing all his friends die right in front of him, you would've thought he was lucky to be standing there. Unlike Akatamatsu, or Kirumi, or Gonta, or, hell, even Miu, or everyone who had died in front of him, he was standing in the debris of the abandoned academy where all his friends had died. He let out a sigh and felt his shoulders droop. The opening that led to the outside world was becoming even larger, and soon he would be forced to leave with his last two friends. Night was falling here, but it was probably sunny or rainy outside of the destroyed, unrealistic place. How will I know who my parents are? Will I be able to survive out there? "Nyeh? Something on your mind, Shuichi?" his friend, Himiko replied from behind him. Her hat was now torn and ripped, which replaced the mystical and magical aura of it with a reminder that they had been stuck in hell together. Both of the looks were fine by him, he just didn't like a non-living thing telling him that he had let all his friends die and that everything was his fault for figuring out who the mastermind was sooner. Smiling nervously, Shuichi said, "no, not at all. I'm just.. wondering whether or not anyone will be waiting for us out there." He twined his fingers together, the very touch reminding him of the day Kaede had reassured him that everything would be okay. She had killed someone just for the greater good of everyone, hoping that it was the mastermind. Which it wasn't. Poor Amami. Himiko sat beside him. "Yeah," she muttered. "It's weird, knowing that everyone died just for nothing. But-" her lips twisted into an upbeat grin- "we can't give up now! Tenko would've punched your sad face if you were whining!" He looked at her. "Yeah. You're right." Shuichi looked up to the opening rift, which had already destroyed a bit of the remains on the ground. "I think we should go soon. I'm starting to get hungry already, now that we ate what was left of the food." "That's the spirit," Himiko replied. She rose to her feet. "I'll go get Harukawa. She's been investigating a pile of rubble for about an hour or so." And so, the Ultimate Magician trotted off, leaving Shuichi alone. Too bad she hadn't realized that he had already been alone ever since the killing game started. Should I even forgive the murderers? he thought to himself. Akatamatsu did it for the good of everyone, Kirumi wanted to save her people thanks to her fabricated memories, Korekiyo.. I'm not even sure.. Gonta didn't even want to do it, and Kaito.. Shuichi gripped his hair and groaned. Why couldn't everything just not be real? Why did he have to watch his friends die in front of him? He stared down at the ground. From a distance, he could hear Maki and Himiko's footsteps, but he didn't want to focus on that. Shuichi had to clear his mind before they left, before he drove his mind to insanity. Everyone he loved was dead. Oma. And then there was the part that broke his heart the most. That lying, manipulative c**t that always popped into his head at the worst moments. Remembering the purple haired boy stung Shuichi's heart. He hated it so much. Making Gonta kill someone was stupid. Yet, he still felt bad about his final words toward Oma. You're alone, Kokichi. And always will be. "Are you finally ready to leave?" Harukawa muttered coldly from beside him. Shuichi looked up at her and was surprised to find warmth in her blood red eyes. "I'm exhausted. I thought we were going to starve here and end up like the oth-" She cut herself off, and he understood why. She didn't want to trigger a negative reaction from Shuichi. Which he couldn't blame her for. Himiko nodded. "Yeah! Let's go, Shuichi. And promise me something. No, promise us something." "Yes?" "Promise Maki and I that you're not going to give up on yourself so quickly," Himiko replied stubbornly. "We know the effects of the killing game on you. Your closest friends are gone, but I want you to accept that we're always going to be here for you, no matter who our parents are, or where we live." Shuichi looked at both of them. Even Harukawa was smiling just the slightest. He let out a content sigh, and got to his feet. "I promise." Soon, the three began to trek forward, determined to leave. After all, no matter what, despair nor hope was going to get in their way. By the time they reached the rift, Shuichi was shaking. Yet he understood that they eventually had to leave, and even though he didn't know who or what was out there, he knew one thing: He was going to live. Taking a few steps forward, Shuichi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He lifted a foot which landed into a rift, and then he suddenly felt quite drowsy, as if his mind was twisting and curving into a hazy ball. By the time Shuichi opened his eyes once again, he was met with darkness and the quiet beeping of a hospital monitor. Where am I? He glanced around and wanted to lift himself up, but he couldn't. Shuichi felt as if he were being suffocated by shadows, causing his heart to race. He lifted up one of his limp arms and gently grasped his wrist, squeezing it tightly until he was calm enough to glance through the pitch black room. Shuichi let out one shaky breath, and felt all his energy rush back into him. He slowly lifted himself up until he was sitting slightly upright on his behind. His eyes sagged and he let out a quiet yawn. This was probably a dream; his was probably sleeping in another pile of debris. He looked towards a window, which now had pale light flowing through it. Morning had come and to him, it felt more real than the ones at the Academy for Gifted Juveniles. As he admired the sunlight which was now flooding through the gaps of the window's cover, the sound of a door clicked open and the loud clicking of shoes rang throughout the room. What seemed to be a nurse strutted in, and the look she gave Shuichi was even more surprised than the look on his face after Tsumugi had told him that everything he had remembered was fake. "You're.." the nurse murmured, placing her hands over her mouth, "..awake? Goodness, I'll have to tell everyone about this! You're one of the kids who ended that TV show!" Shuichi looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Where am I? Who are you?" But, before he could ask her another question, the nurse had scurried off, and soon came back with a tall, lanky man with short, black hair. "You were right?!" the man yelled at her. He grumbled and rubbed his temples. "Goddammit! The other one, too?!" She looked at the man. "Don't disturb him, Tadano! He's probably already frightened already." The nurse then turned her head towards Shuichi. "I'm sorry young man! This doctor right here has no manners whatsoever. If I'm right you were the one who ended that silly old TV show called Danganronpa, correct?" Nodding, he looked away. Though, he was unconcerned. "Ma'am.. what did you mean by that the other one was awake?" "Oh! Well, you see.." She moved past Tadano and pulled up a stool, sitting on it. "Tsumugi, I think that's her name, implemented a chip into your arm. Using this, she put you into a virtual reality, along with everyone. This sent you into a rather short coma, but we're glad it didn't harm you in any way possible. At least, this is our hypothesis." He looked up at her. His chest suddenly felt a lot more heavy then usual. "Does that mean.. Kaede's still alive?" Tadano looked at him. "Err.. who?" The nurse's eyes lit up unexpectedly. "Kaede? She was the Ultimate Pianist, right?" After Shuichi gave her a responsive nod, the nurse crossed her arms and looked at him. "Well, there's one thing for sure. She isn't in this hospital, nor do I think she's nearby. But!-" she clapped her hands together- "there is someone else in here from Danganronpa! And we already had mentioned him but-" "Who?" "He's located in the next room," Tadano replied. "We have yet to find out who his parents are, but in Danganronpa, he went by the name-" "Kokichi Oma," the nurse finished his sentence. Shuichi's heart dropped. Everything Oma had done was rushing through his head, twirling his mind with bright pink threads. Lies. Everything was a lie, wasn't it? There was no possible way that.. that rat.. was going to be the first person he saw! He didn't deserve to see someone as manipulative and sly as Oma.. yet.. Why did Shuichi feel like he wanted to see him? "You should visit him, seeing as you're leaving the hospital in a few days," Tadano replied. "He's very weak, unlike you. Plus, we have no idea where he lives or who his parents are." He felt a twinge of sorrow for Oma, but he pulled himself away from that feeling. Gulping down a hiss of denial, Shuichi said, "I'll be sure to visit Oma-kun." He fiddled with his hands anxiously. "Who are my parents anyways?" The nurse smiled, unresponsive, and walked quietly over to the door. She looked out the doorway and began speaking to some people he couldn't see. After a minute or so, a woman and a man walked inside, a small girl following after. The man was very tall, with a rather pale face and sharp cheek bones that jutted out towards his lips. He had short, black hair and blueish-grey eyes. He wore a suit and, judging by the time of day, he would soon begin work (perhaps an office job?). Beside him, the woman waved at Shuichi, smiling affectionately. She had long, blue hair, with tints of grey near the top of her head. She had sun yellow eyes that shone brighter than the biggest of flames, which radiated love stronger than Shuichi had ever see. They must be my parents. The girl walked over to the hospital bed and looked at him. She was a striking image of him, apart from her long, black hair. She wore a rather oversized button up grey shirt and a pair of blue pants, along with two, silver shoes. "Hello," the woman murmured. "It's great to see you again.." But Shuichi didn't hear her finish his name it was a blur to him, as if his mind didn't want him to remember. Soon, his parents began talking to the two while all their words sounded fuzzy to him. Shuichi stared at the window and began feeling numb; like he couldn't feel sad, but he wasn't sad either. I just want to find my friends. I don't want to be here. Suddenly Shuichi felt something cold on his wrist and he jerked upright. Quickly turning his head towards his wrist, he spotted his supposed sister, leaning against the bed and looking up at him, her rather long fingers gripping his skin gently. ''It's just her. Don't worry. She's your.. family, isn't she?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Danganronpa